


Honeymoon Hues

by KuroFae



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFae/pseuds/KuroFae
Summary: I think this sketch actually turned out better than my full piece but I hope you enjoy both!! Poor kids are all sunburnt because they're not being responsible. Too much time spent being responsible, honestly. They deserve a proper vacation.I haven't seen C1 so I hope this is okay!!Edit: sorry I forgot to put in who this was for <3
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Honeymoon Hues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amrynth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I think this sketch actually turned out better than my full piece but I hope you enjoy both!! Poor kids are all sunburnt because they're not being responsible. Too much time spent being responsible, honestly. They deserve a proper vacation. 
> 
> I haven't seen C1 so I hope this is okay!!
> 
> Edit: sorry I forgot to put in who this was for <3


End file.
